TMNT RaphDon 50 Sentences
by Greenstarr
Summary: Just some Raph and Donnie goodness ...I hope... Did for the LJ 1 sectences challenge. Yaoi!


**Author: Greenstarr  
Fandom: TMNT  
Pairing: Hamato Raphael/ Hamato Donatello  
Theme set: Epsilon  
Feedback: yes please, also any tips will be nice.  
Rating: PG-M  
Summary: Just some Raph and Donnie goodness (...I hope...)  
Warnings: Yaoi, incest (but that up to you), tad of angst and very big hint of sex. First fan fiction!! uke! Raph, uke!Don seme!Raph, seme!Don  
Disclaimer: TMNT isn't mine. It belongs to people who would probably cry if they saw this Author's note: This story had been edited by Jeegoo and when he sent it back back to he said DC help. So thank to both of ya for spending your time on this. :3 3 3333**

1. Motion

Raph watched the motion of the bō staff which swung through the air as fast as lightning, and happily gave a mental cheer when two katana were knocked out of the hand of their master.

2. Cool

Donnie rolled his eyes, pressing a cool bag to Raph's head and using his other hand to bat Raph's own hands away.

3. Young

A young Donnie smiled as Raph helped him tie his purple mask on, and blushed at the sweet smile Raph gave him.

4. Last

Raph growled at Donnie who had just admitted that Leo and Mikey, hell, that _everyone_ knew about Donnie's feelings for him before Raphael himself knew.

5. Wrong

Donnie couldn't understand it; he was wrong about Raph's feelings for him, and he let a heartbreaking sob out.

6. Gentle

Raph smirked, knowing that those gentle hands that were moving across his body were for him and only for him.

7. One

"No, Raph, I don't want Leo or Mikey, you're the one I want you pig-headed fool!"

8. Thousand

Raph looked down at Don who was resting his head on Raph's arm, and fought the need to tell Don his feelings; Donnie would never feel the same, not now or nor in a thousand years.

9. King

Donnie watched as Raphael was named the new king in place of his dead brother Leonardo, and when Raph's eyes caught his, Donnie flashed him a sad smile.

10. Learn

Donnie smiled at his mate, knowing that he still had much to learn about his hothead and was looking forward to learning everything he could.

11. Blur

Raphael watched; his lover's hands were nothing but a green blur as they danced across the keyboard.

12. Wait

He came to the docks here every night, still waiting for a sign that his purple masked lover didn't drown - that he lived; Raphael never got it.

13. Change

Raph looked down at his sick lover, he knew his whole world was going to change soon and Don wasn't going to be there for it.

14. Command

Donnie moaned, "Oh, god, Faster," he commanded with a growl to Raphael

15. Hold  
Donnie looked at the red masked fighter who held his heart and soul and didn't even know it. He wanted to cry.

16. Need

Raphael smiled a secret little smile as Donnie rested on him; he liked knowing that he was the only one who could fill Don's needs.

17. Vision

Donatello felt nothing but hatred for the foot soldier that had robbed his mate's vision. He didn't know how or how long it would take him to give his beloved his sight back; but he vowed on his very own life he would- somehow.

18. Attention  
The red masked ninja looked at the small laptop, smirking as he hefted the baseball bat; the computer took all Donnie's attention away from him and that was just not allowed.

19. Soul  
Raph looked back at Don's shell, he was the only brother that didn't seem to understand that he had Raphael's soul for the taking. He didn't have to turn to see Leo's pity for him.

20. Picture  
Donnie, no longer a young ninja, pulled a faded picture out of his coat. He thought 'if only I could have told him.'

21. Fool  
Leo looked at both of his brothers, Red and Purple, and couldn't help thinking; "They are fools for trying to fight those feelings."

22. Mad

The punk grinned, he had managed to knock out the one with purple mask. He turned after hearing a roar and the last thing he saw was a pair of angry yellow eyes and the pointed end of a sai.

23. Child

Donnie looked away from his computer, to see that Raph was sleeping in their bed. He couldn't help but feel love as he looked at Raph's tummy that had grown round with their growing child.

24. Now

He didn't care what would happen if someone saw them kissing, nor did he care how this started; all he cared about what was happening right now.

25. Shadow

Raphael frowned, feeling anger for the redhead that had put that shadow behind those lovely dark eyes, 'April O' Neil, you had better hurry up because if you don't fix Donnie soon, I will kill you and fix him myself!'

26. Good bye

Donnie grabbed Raph's hand, as they walked away from the only home they knew. Master Splinter had learned of their love and they were told to either say goodbye to the other or no longer be a part the family.

27. Hide

Raphael pulled a crying Donnie closer to him, feeling sick at having to hide their love but knowing they had no choice.

28. Fortune

Raph smirked at his fortune, oh sure he was dying due to blood loss, but at least he knew Donnie would never have to worry about Bishop ever again.

29. Safe

Donnie fought the urge to slap Raph across the head, "You arrogant son of bitch, I don't care whether my lab makes it or not! I care more about your safety then all those things, you're not immortal!"

30. Ghost

Raphael growled, it was almost like Donnie was a ghost now; and it was all because of that heartbreaking redheaded whore!

31. Book

"Raphael, you give me back my book righ-" Donnie gasped as Raph pulled him down and kissed him deeply.

32. Eye

Sometimes when he thought about what could happen in battle, he thought about the other Raph with one golden eye, and he made the vow to never let that to happen.

33. Never

Donnie tightened his hold on Raphael, he would never let this go; not even if Master Splinter tried to, he would never let Raph go.

34. Sing

Donnie watched as Raphael chased a singing Mikey, then watched as Leo ran after both younger ninjas while yelling at them to stop acting like children.

35. Sudden  
Raph remembered how he had started to feel 'things' for Donnie, it was after he suddenly ran into him and took one look those pretty, worried, dark eyes and fell in love like a fool.

36. Stop  
" Don't... stop..._oooh_...or I'll kill ya ...ok, Donnie?" Raph gasped.

37. Time  
Raph loved times like these, when it was just him and Donnie and they were doing whatever; these were the best times of his life.

38. Wash  
Raph eyed the cute bottom of his lover as he washed the van, then smugly smirked as he thought of everything he did to that sweet ass last night.

39. Torn  
Raphael let out a gasp as he felt himself being torn inside, he knew it was going to hurt, but hadn't thought it would hurt _this_ much. He knew it was going hurt like hell tomorrow.

40. History  
Raph knew he had a history of on and off relationships with many people, but this time he was to make sure it worked; even if killed him.

41. Power  
Donnie loved the power he had over his lover, how he could make the other moan, yell, _anything_ with just a few kisses and a few caresses.

42. Bother  
Don frowned, knowing this was going to bother him for the next few days although it had to be done; "Leo, hold him down! Mikey, get his legs! I'm sorry, but Raph you need your shot!"

43. God  
He sometimes tried to understand why God had made them, or if there even was a God, but then he looked at Donnie and thought there must be a God to make someone as sweet as Donatello.

44. Wall  
Raph moaned as Donnie pushed him into the wall, and yelled as he was taken hard from behind.

45. Naked  
Donnie thought about how he and Raph got together. After Raph had seen him naked, he had pushed the naked turtle onto the bed and told him that he had better be not be dating anyone because he was Raph's from now on.

46. Drive  
"Raph, slow down! The shell cycle isn't meant to go this fast! You're going to run into something!"

47. Harm  
He glared at the dead foot soldier that had stupidly tried to attack both him and Raph alone, he didn't bother to look at Raph as he hid the body away and said with growl "We are going home right now, so don't bother trying to argue with me."

48. Precious  
He smiled at the precious gift that Leonardo had given him; his blessing to take his baby brother Raphael as his mate.

49. Hunger  
Raph looked at his brother's shell with hunger in his golden eyes, and licked his lips as he got ready to jump on him. After all, Donnie couldn't always top.

50. Believe  
I fought a grin as I said a thank you to Master Splinter. I couldn't believe it, I was allow to be with my lover, Donatello, and that meant no worrying about what would happen if we got caught.


End file.
